The Homeless God
by panos907
Summary: Not a whole lot of things to say here, just one of my favorite non-canon couples of Noragami. Any reviews that provide constructive criticism are more than welcome. This is my first completed fanfic.


_**The homeless God**_

It was just another regular day in Yato's life. Everything seemed to go on smoothly as usual as he was walking through the city to get to Kofuku's place, the place he was staying in for the time being. Yukine was always telling him to find a place for them two, but he wouldn't, or rather couldn't actually do it, with the limited amount of money that he had. As he kept walking through the city, everything around him was swarming with activity, the noises of the cars, and the voices of all the people walking next to him. His mind was concentrated on something very specific, concerning the goddess who was hosting him and Yukine at her place. They had been friends for a long time, and they were very close. But, Yato could begin to think about their relationship in a different way. He was rather fond of the short, cute goddess. She was quite open with him, he could speak to her about anything that was bothering him, and she was one of the few people who could sympathize with him, as she had no followers or a shrine of her own, exactly like him.

He quickly made his way to Kofuku's house, noticing that the weather had begun to get rainier in the meantime. He was quite sure that it would start raining cats and dogs soon enough. As he entered her house, he got his boots off at the entrance and took some steps in. It was warm and had a comfy aura, making him feel like he was at his own house.

"If I stay here some more, I'll start calling this place Home." he whispered.

"Well, Yatty, it _is_ your home, you know. You are welcome here at any time. Don't ever think that you or Yukine are a burden to me and Daikoku. "As she was speaking, the pink-haired goddess quickly climbed down the stairway near the entrance and jumped off at the last step, enveloping him in one of her usual hugs.

"Kofuku! I had no idea you were back this early! I thought you were still out shopping with Daikoku!" His smile shone brightly and he hugged her back. "Is Daikoku back yet? "He asked. Kofuku hugged him again and rested her head against his chest. Yato gently wrapped his arms around her again. They were no strangers to cuddling like this with each other, though they mostly did it when Daikoku wasn't around to get mad at Yato. Yato could feel so secure and comfortable when hugging her like this. As for Kofuku, she had similar reasons. He made her feel really secure, and took away from her some of the burden she was carrying, being the goddess of poverty and all that. She sighed, and looked at his face.

"Daikoku is still shopping. We visited a new mall that opened in the city a month ago. You know how Daikoku is with shopping. He wanted to check out everything there was inside there. He should be here in…some hours, I think." She laughed heartily after her last couple of words.

She smiled at him, and looked towards the living room. "We needn't be staying at the entrance, Yatty. Want to relax in the living room, and tell me about your day? " .

He nodded, and they walked towards the living room, sat on the couch, and stretched their legs and arms. As soon as they did, Kofuku moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and letting her head rest on his shoulder. "It's been a while since we were able to relax together, Yatty. I'm so happy!"

Kofuku's smile was disarming, and Yato couldn't help but feel relieved, as his eyes met with hers, bright blue orbs staring into purple ones. "Indeed. I always feel so comfortable when I'm around you. You're one of the few who can sympathize with me, a god of calamity with no name and no shrine of his own. I'm so grateful to you for being close to me all this time. And now, you even let me and Yukine stay in your house. I don't know how or if I'll ever be able to repay your kindness." He stared to the wall while speaking, his voice shaking more and more with each sentence until he couldn't take it anymore. He hid his face in his palms and let out a deep sigh.

"That's a first for you,Yatty. What's gotten into you all of a sudden? You don't have to thank me or anything like this, you fool, I'm hosting you because I want to. And why would I not want to be your friend? You surely are a lot more interesting than all the other gods, and as you mentioned yourself, it surely is nice to have someone close to you who can sympathize with you. As the goddess of poverty, not many of the other gods can realize what I'm going through. I'm not even able to leave my own house whenever I want to, because Daikoku is so over-protective. Everything's ok, Yatty. You needn't worry or apologize to me or anything like that. We're friends. It's the least I can do for you. "

She smiled again and hugged him, trying to comfort him. Yato could feel his sadness slowly dissipating and being replaced by happiness because of that gesture of hers. He smiled and hugged her back tightly, his mind set back on a totally different matter. His thoughts raced from all the stuff that had just been said and done to all the things he wanted to do and all the things he wanted to say.

He liked her, he was sure of that. And maybe that would be a nice opportunity for him to express his feelings. Maybe not. He pondered between the two alternatives for a couple of seconds as they were still locked in their hug, and decided on the latter, unless something else happened. As Kofuku let go of him, she looked him in the eyes again, but this time her eyes were full of happiness. Her gaze peered through him, as she considered his stance and expression and she smiled again.

"I don't want you to be sad or anxious, you silly god! You can be more relaxed around me, I don't bite! "She giggled after these last words. " You're right. I shouldn't get so sad all of a sudden. It's just that I've been accumulating too much stress these last days, between fighting Phantoms and doing all sorts of work for so many hours a day… still no excuse from my part." He sighed again. Kofuku was no fool, though. She had known him for thousands of years. She knew that something was on his mind, and it probably didn't have anything to do with phantoms or the work he had to do every day. Maybe it had something to do with Hiyori. That human girl was the first person in Yato's life to not forget him after a short amount of time had passed. Maybe he had feelings for her. She couldn't blame him if he did. She was a truly unique girl, but Kofuku doubted if she was interested in Yato in a romantic way. They were friends. Just like herself and Yato. But, what else could it be? She was truly puzzled. But maybe she should just stop thinking about it and see how things turned out.

After all that, they continued with the small talk. About their everyday life, about Yato's attempts at building a shrine, about that time when Kofuku had threatened Bishamonten with a storm if she hurt Yato. "As if I'd let her harm you. No way am I going to let that crazy blonde chick near you, Yatty." She smiled again. Then, they heard the door open. They turned their heads simultaneously, while Kofuku moved a little bit away from him. Daikoku was home. "Looks like it's time for me to take my leave." He giggled. Then, something happened that neither of them could have predicted even if they had been alive for a thousand years more. Yato, as if his body was moving on its own, quickly leaned over Kofuku, gave a light kiss on her cheek, and disappeared out of the window some splits of a second before Daikoku entered the living room.

Kofuku was left there speechless, with her eyes staring into nothing and her face being kinda red. Daikoku noticed her look and moved close to her. "Kofuku? Is everything ok? Kofuku? Hey! Can you hear me? " Daikoku waved his hand in front of her face rapidly, trying to get her attention. As she snapped out of it, she smiled in a profound way, her face beaming with happiness, she shivered and rose up from the couch, throwing her hands up in the air, shouting "YES! YES! YES! YES! " , all the while ignoring Daikoku.

After a couple of seconds, she found her composure again, and looked at Daikoku curiously. "Since when were you in the living room, Daikoku? I totally didn't see you, you know." She giggled. "Kofuku? What's gotten into you all of a sudden? Why were you red?" She looked out of the window Yato had used to exit and took a deep breath. " Oh, it's nothing, really. Something happened that I really didn't see coming, yet it was extremely pleasing, to be sure. Anyway, I don't wanna say more about it, for now, ok? " She looked at him again, and winked. She had to meet Yato again, and soon. She had found out why he was acting so strange all of a sudden. That stupid god of calamity. It had taken him long enough, for sure. Now she just had to find a way to get out of her house.

"Daikoku, can you do me a favor? I might have left one of my brushes inside a box in the attic. It's one of the new ones, and I want to put it somewhere else so that I can find it whenever I want. Can you look for it? You know the attic and the stuff in there way better than I do." Daikoku nodded with his head and started up the stairs.

As soon as Kofuku heard the attic's door close, she quickly moved outside the window, taking her cellphone from the table before she left. She dialed Yato's number, and when he didn't respond, she texted him. "Meet me in the park with the fountain at its center, as soon as possible. I'll be waiting. "She started running towards their meeting point, as she had no power of teleportation like Yato.

As soon as got there, breathless, she looked around her and saw Yato casually lying on the grass near the fountain. The park was empty, apart from them. Kofuku moved closer to him, and sat down next to him, while Yato was lying down with his eyes closed, relaxing with the sun hitting his face. Kofuku ran her index finger across his forehead gently and playfully poked his nose. Yato smiled and opened his eyes. She knew. He had gotten himself caught. But it wasn't really that big of a deal. Better that he saw her reaction now than wait and beat around the bush. Yato rose to a sitting position and looked at her curiously. Kofuku didn't say anything. She stared at him for a couple of seconds, and a smile made its way onto her face. "Do I really have to say something? Come on!"

With these final words, Kofuku quickly leaned over him, and their lips met. It was calm, yet passionate. Yato was surprised at first, but after a moment, he gave in. They kissed again and again, and it was something that neither of them knew it was going to be that good. It was just…perfect. A perfect world they were going to live their lives in. Together.


End file.
